Confession
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: A confession involving a confused Hermione Granger and a hurt Draco Malfoy./ Warning Inside/ Dramione/ Oneshot.


_Hello, my friend!_

Saya kembali dengan cerita dari salah satu fandom favorit saya –apalagi kalau bukan Dramione! _God, I really love them_.

 _Enjoy!_

000

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Confession © _Mine!_

Pairing:

Draco-Hermione

Genres:

Romance-Friendship

Warning:

AU – _muggle world_. _Might be a bit OOC (or a lot, it depends on how you interpret the story)_. _And… a lot of english (I'm really sorry for this)._

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

"Aku menyukaimu."

Draco mengangkat alisnya kaget. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas kopinya. " _Well_... _That's sure are not a funny joke, Granger_."

Hermione membasahi bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Malfoy."

Draco terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau mendapat _dare_ dari _female_ -Weaslay? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Dan Ginny tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

"Mungkin kau-"

"Aku baru saja mengutarakan perasaanku, Malfoy! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh," pekik Hermione dengan wajah merah. Entah itu karena amarah atau, oh _well_ , malu. Hermione benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri kali ini. Pipinya merona, menyesali fakta bahwa ia baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya. Mengutarakan perasaan bukanlah hal yang aneh, sebenarnya. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah subjek dari pernyataan tersebut merupakan seorang Draco _bloody_ Malfoy.

Ruangan tersebut sunyi senyap, tepat setelah Hermione menyelesaikan perkataannya. Hermione merasa seolah oksigen di sekitarnya ditarik paksa, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Matanya tidak lepas dari Draco, meskipun gadis itu tahu bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Siapa yang tahu bahwa lelaki itu mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti saat ini? _Sure_ , Draco Malfoy terbukti tidak baik untuk kesehatan Hermione Granger.

Draco sendiri menyadari bahwa dirinya berkeringat dingin, walau ia tak mengerti kenapa. Kepalanya pusing, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Matanya melirik gelas yang ia genggam erat. Apa ini karena kopi yang baru saja ia buat? Ah, jangan berkilah. Kau bahkan belum menyentuh kopi itu sama sekali, Draco!

"Apa maksudmu, Granger?" ujar Draco setelah beberapa saat.

"... Apa?"

Draco meletakkan gelas kopi yang hampir saja ia tumpahkan tadi di atas meja _pantry_ sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, membuatnya kini berhadapan sempurna dengan Hermione. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku?"

Kini perhatian Draco sepenuhnya jatuh kepada Hermione. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mesin minuman otomatis di sampingnya, kali ini tidak kuasa membalas tatapan lelaki itu. "Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"... Oke," Draco menarik napas. "Jadi kau serius?"

" _I-I am…_ " jawab Hermione, _but there's no confidence in it_. Hermione merasa wajahnya memerah. _Hell,_ ia merasa sangat malu! _Hermione bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini?_ Rutuk gadis itu di dalam hati.

Ini semua salah Draco. Kalau saja dia tidak tiba-tiba memasuki _pantry_ untuk membuat kopi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau saja dia tidak menggunakan kemeja hitam yang menambah pesonanya berkali lipat. Kalau saja rambut platina yang biasanya selalu rapi itu tidak berantakan, _god he's sexy_ – _Tunggu, Hermione apa yang sedang kau pikirkan!_ Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, dia pasti sedang dirasuki sesuatu beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai seorang Draco Malfoy. _They are always bickering_ , _for gods sake! And he's such a prick._ Tidak mungkin… kan?

" _W-wait_ , _actually no. No, I'm not,"_ ujar gadis dengan iris _honey brown_ itu cepat. "Lupakan saja apa yang tadi aku katakan. _Good night_ Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum canggung sebelum setengah berlari keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Draco sendirian di _pantry,_ bahkan sebelum lelaki itu sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Draco terpaku. Kening lelaki itu masih berkerut dalam. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Did Hermione Granger just saying that she likes him?_ Tetapi disaat yang sama, gadis _bossy_ itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia tidak serius. Lelaki muda itu mengeluarkan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan.

"Wow, _hello_ _there_ , Draco. Aku kira kau sudah pulang. Kau lembur lagi hari ini?"

Draco mengangkat wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk _pantry_ dan bertemu pandang dengan Blaise Zabini, _his best buddy since highschool_. Ekspresi ceria Blaise berubah menjadi bingung begitu bertemu pandang dengan Draco. "Kau sakit? Wajahmu sangat merah. Sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu sering mengambil lembur, dasar _workaholic_."

"… _I'm not sick_."

" _Whatever._ Aku hanya mengingatkan." Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Oh, _right_. _I saw that Hermione just storm out of this place, her face red as hell_. Kalian bertengkar lagi? _Don't be too harsh on her,_ Draco. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti. _We all know that you like-_ "

Tubuh Draco menegang. Ia sangat mengetahui apa yang akan Blaise katakan. " _Stop_."

Ruangan kecil itu kembali sunyi. Blaise mengangkat alisnya. Lelaki itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya selama beberapa detik, awalnya mengira Draco akan mengucapkan sesuatu. " _What?_ " ucap Blaise – _somehow irritated_ , setelah beberapa detik selanjutnya berlalu tanpa suara.

"Hermione baru saja-" Draco menghentikan ucapannya. _Tunggu, untuk apa ia memberitahu Blaise?_ Pikirnya. Lelaki itu mengambil kopinya yang terbengkalai di atas meja sebelum bergegas melangkah menuju pintu. " _Nah, forget it._ Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas. _See you,_ Blaise."

"Oh, _What the hell_ , Draco Malfoy!" Draco dapat mendengar teriakan kesal Blaise, namun ia mengabaikannya. _He got enough headache for the night_.

000

" _You did what?_ "

" _I confessed!_ _God, I must be crazy_."

Ginny Weaslay menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Kau tidak gila, 'Mione. _You are brave_. _That's nice_."

"Tapi dia adalah Draco Malfoy."

"Lalu kenapa?" ujar Ginny, masih tidak memahami kenapa Hermione sangat kebingungan.

Hermione menggeleng. " _He's Draco bloody Malfoy!_ "

Ginny mengangkat bahunya. " _Okay_ , Draco Malfoy _is annoying as hell but who can blame him for being attractive_?"

" _That's right, who can blame him –wait, Ginny!_ " mata Hermione melebar, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja jatuh ke dalam jebakan yang Ginny buat

" _Geez,_ Hermione. _You are so dense,_ " Ginny tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Lalu apa yang Malfoy katakan?"

" _He's asking whether I'm serious or not_ ," gadis dengan rambut ikal itu menggigit bibirnya. " _I'm freaking out, so I said no_."

"Jadi pada akhirnyakau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukainya dan juga tidak disaat yang bersamaan? _Again?_ " ujar Ginny, masih tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. _Again,_ karena tentu saja Hermione sudah pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Anggukan Hermione membuat Ginny mengangkat tangan, dalam hati menyerah menghadapi sikap Hermione. " _The truth or dare incident is bad enough,_ 'Mione. _Don't ever mention the bussiness trip._ Sekarang hal ini? _What are you going to do?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu," Hermione menghela napas. " _I'm scared._ Aku tidak paham dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah perasaan ini nyata atau tidak."

Ginny kembali menepuk pundak Hermione. Gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak sangat kebingungan. Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. _The Brightest Girl of Her Age can be a fool sometimes._ "Kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahu _._ "

"Mencari tahu _?_ "

Gadis dengan rambut kemerahan yang mencolok itu tersenyum. "Yup. _Ask him for a dinner! Talk to him. Then you will know_."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin dia akan menerimanya. _I'm asking him out and dumping him at the same time, remember_?"

Ginny tertawa. "'Mione. Kau harus berhenti memikirkan terlalu banyak hal. Siapa tahu Malfoy juga menyukaimu? Kau bahkan tidak memberikannya waktu untuk menjawab."

"Tidak mungkin."

" _Oh, come on._ " Ginny memutar bola matanya. Ia yakin Hermione dan Draco sebenarnya saling menyukai. Semua orang mengetahuinya! _Well, everybody but them, obviously_. "Hermione, _I still have so much work to do._ _Let's talk again later, okay?_ Sekarang kembalilah ke departemenmu. Kau pasti juga masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan."

"Tapi Ginny-"

"Ya, aku tahu Malfoy ada di departemen yang sama denganmu. Tapi kau harus segera menyelesaikan tugasmu sebelum tengah malam. Memangnya kau mau menginap disini malam ini?"

"…Tidak."

" _Right_ ," Ginny tersenyum. Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak tidak begitu senang dengan apa yang baru saja Ginny ucapkan. Senyuman Ginny berubah menjadi seringai tipis. " _Good luck,_ 'Mione!"

000

Dua minggu berlalu tanpa adanya kemajuan yang berarti. Hermione berusaha bersikap senatural mungkin. Gadis itu tentu saja masih melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Hermione yang merasa tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Draco berbicara pada akhirnya bersembunyi di dalam tumpukan pekerjaannya, hingga saat ini.

Draco berdiri di depan meja Hermione. _It's late, again_ , tapi gadis itu masih belum bangkit dari mejanya. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ia pegang sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang tepat di hadapannya. Draco berdehem singkat, usaha yang cukup untuk membuat Hermione mengangkat wajahnya.

"Oh," gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Wajah Hermione memerah –pertama karena rambutnya yang berantakan, kedua karena mejanya dipenuhi berbagai macam kertas dan _cup_ kopi yang tidak beraturan. _It's a real mess_. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

Lelaki itu sendiri tampak sedikit merona – _nobody knows why_ , _though_. "Aku butuh data klien departemen semenjak tahun lalu. _Manager_ bilang kau memiliki _file-_ nya?"

" _I do, I do_ ," jawab Hermione setengah gugup. Gadis itu membuka sesuatu di dalam laptopnya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam kesunyian, gadis itu mengembalikan tatapannya kepada Draco. "Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke emailmu."

"Okay, _thanks_ ," ujar Draco. Hermione mengangguk. Ia mengira Draco akan segera berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun lelaki itu tidak bergerak.

"Kau butuh hal lain?"

Draco menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya tanpa ia sadari –membuat rambut platina itu bukannya bertambah rapi tapi malah semakin berantakan. Hermione bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Stop that gesture, please. You are killing me!_ Pekik Hermione di dalam hati.

"Granger, _I think we need to talk_."

 _God, this is it._ "Tentang apa _?_ " ujar Hermione dengan ekspresi (yang berusaha untuk) tenang.

" _Well,_ tentang apa yang kau katakan dua minggu yang lalu," balas Draco. Lelaki itu sendiri tampak tidak tenang.

Jantung Hermione berdebar kencang. " _I have nothing to say_."

"Granger-"

"Malfoy," intonasi Hemione membuat Draco menutup mulutnya. Kesunyian kembali melingkupi mereka. " _Let's go back to our work, okay?_ "

Draco menatap Hermione dalam diam, hingga pada akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah menuju mejanya sendiri. " _Fine_."

Hermione melepaskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. _Damn that was close_. Tidak, Hermione belum siap. Ia belum siap dengan apapun itu yang akan terjadi setelah mereka berbicara. _She still need time_.

 _But the question is, how long?_

000

Draco Malfoy menggeram. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju tepi ruangan, berusaha menghindari orang-orang. Lelaki itu tidak pernah menyukai pesta, terlebih apabila pesta tersebut dipenuhi oleh orang yang pernah ia temui sewaktu masa sekolah dan kuliah. _He had quite a dark past_. Draco bukanlah anak baik di masa sekolah. _He got a nice grade, of course, but that doesn't mean that he didn't frequently got in trouble._ Draco nyaris tidak pernah menemukan orang yang benar-benar menyukainya. _That was why the whole thing with Hermione got him confused as hell_.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, CEO dari perusahaannya, menyewa sebuah gedung pesta dan membuat seluruh karyawannya datang untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun perusahaan. Yeah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Sebenarnya Draco sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk datang, namun teman dekatnya (siapa lagi kalau bukan Blaise) memaksanya. Sialnya, lelaki itu kini entah berada dimana, meninggalkan Draco sendirian dalam kecanggungan. Draco kembali menggeram, _Blaise is dead_ , rutuknya di dalam hati.

Ditengah-tengah monolognya, Draco merasa ia menabrak sesuatu. Ah, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Draco tidak begitu memperhatikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya sembari mengucapkan kata maaf ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang iris hijau.

" _What a nice evening_ ," gerutu lelaki beriris hijau tersebut, intonasinya dipenuhi sarkasme. Draco mengumpat di dalam hati. Harinya sudah buruk, dan sekarang ia dihadapkan dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

" _Indeed,_ Potter," balas Draco dengan nada yang tidak kalah mengesalkan.

Harry Potter mengangkat bahunya. Draco _is not his favorite person_. Tentu saja! Mereka tidak pernah akur semenjak pertama kali bertemu. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Draco menyilangkan kedua tangannya. " _That's my line,_ Potter. Aku bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Shacklebolt _invites me_ ," jawab Harry. _Well_ , _that's not surprising_. " _And I'm also here to keep my bestfriend in check_. Ginny _can't come tonight so it's become my job._ "

Apa Harry baru saja berbicara tentang Hermione? " _What?_ Kau datang untuk menjadi _babysitter_?" _being a prick,_ Draco _just can't help himself_.

" _You are still the same,_ huh, Malfoy?" Harry tertawa – _somehow reminiscing the past_. Draco memang bukanlah orang yang ia sukai, namun bukan berarti ia membencinya. "Hermione bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, namun ia tidak terlihat baik-baik akhir-akhir ini. _I'm just worried_."

 _Draco felt a pang in his heart_. " _She's okay?_ " Draco tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran, dan juga intonasi khawatir, di dalam perkataannya.

Iris hijau Harry menatap Draco tajam. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ginny. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai laki-laki dihadapannya ini, ia tidak memiliki kuasa atas perasaan Hermione. _That's one of his mission for the night_. _Blame Ginny for playing a matchmaker_. " _You can find it out yourself_ ," ujar Harry, mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu meja beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Draco menoleh, mendapati Hermione duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu menggengam gelas yang sudah kosong –entah itu gelasnya yang keberapa.

" _Take her home_. Kurasa dia sudah minum cukup banyak."

Draco nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. _Did Harry Potter just…?_ "Apa?"

" _What? You heard me_ ," balas Harry, setengah kesal. "Kau tahu tempat tinggalnya dimana, kan? _She invites you to her birthday last year._ "

" _Well,_ ya. Aku tahu," Draco mengusap rambutnya –kebiasannya ketika gugup. "Kau serius _,_ Potter?"

Harry mengangguk. _He didn't like this, actually_ , _but he could trust Malfoy somehow._ "Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"… _Okay_."

Harry mengangkat bahunya. " _You hurt her, I kill you_."

Draco meringis sebelum mengangguk singkat.

000

"Granger."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, bertemu pandang dengan iris kelabu Draco Malfoy. Iris tersebut selalu bisa membuat kepalanya pusing. Well, mungkin saja saat ini ia pusing karena pengaruh alkohol, bukan karena Draco Malfoyyang terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan sebuah _suit_. _Ow_ , _here you go again, Hermione. Stop complimenting him._

"Halo, Malfoy," balasnya, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman.

Draco kembali mengusap rambutnya. _Damn those smile are killing him_. " _Let's get you home_."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. "Kau akan mengantarku pulang _?_ " ujarnya sebelum tertawa. "Harry _is going to kill you_."

"Potter _is the one who ask me to. Let's go._ "

"Harry _did?_ " Hermione tertawa. "Kau bercanda."

Draco tersenyum tipis – _involuntary of course_. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hermione untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis itu kembali tertawa. " _That's funny_. Uh-oh, Malfoy aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Ujarnya –setengah panik begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja lelaki itu lakukan. Gadis itu menjauhkan tangan Draco dengan cepat, membuat tubuhnya sendiri hilang keseimbangan.

" _Well, clearly you need some help_ ," balas Draco, kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione. Kali ini gadis itu tidak memberontak. Mereka berjalan dalam diam keluar dari gedung, berdiri di tepi jalanan besar menunggu taksi lewat. _It's a quiet night._ Draco mencuri pandang kearah gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. _She looks so small in his arms. It's cute. Damn. And she blushes_ –entah itu karena alkohol atau karena hal lain _._

Draco bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

000

"Ayolah _,_ Granger. _What is the password?_ "

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Jemarinya menyentuh berbagai angka yang tertera di pintu apartemennya. "Um-hm, _what is it?_ "

" _How would I know?_ " Draco bergumam frustasi. " _Just... try anything_."

"Aku tidak _–oh_ tunggu. Aku ingat. Malfoy _don't look_!"

Draco memutar bola matanya sebelum membuang muka. Ia bisa mendengar _pip-pip-pip_ ringan sebelum muncul suara pintu terbuka.

" _That's it! How can I forget that day_." bisik Hermione, nyaris saja tak terdengar oleh Draco.

Lelaki hanya mengangkat bahunya. _Now his job is done_. "Baiklah, Granger. Jangan lupa beritahu Potter bahwa kau sudah sampai – _or he would really kill me_."

Hermione tertawa ringan. " _You can tell him yourself._ Masuklah!"

 _Apa?_ "Y _ou are still drunk_?"

" _No no no. I'm never drunk_ ," ujar Hermione percaya diri, bertolak belakang dengan tatapan mata yang ia berikan.

 _She's clearly drunk_. "Granger, kurasa bukan keputusan yang baik untuk-"

"Ow, Malfoy _you are no fun!_ " Hermione menarik tangan Draco –membuat lelaki itu tersandung, dan untungnya tidak terjatuh, namun berakhir memasuki apartemen Hermione. " _I got you a reaally fine tea_."

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mengundangku jam 10 malam di apartemenmu untuk meminum teh?" Hermione mengangguk antusias. Gadis itu kembali menarik Draco dan mengarahkannya untuk duduk di sofa sebelum berjalan (tidak seimbang, tentu saja) menuju dapur. Gadis itu muncul tak lama kemudian, membawa botol berisi teh dan dua gelas. _She's giggling_. _Looks like she has a strange drinking habits._

 _It's okay though, it's cute. –_ Oke, _stop_ Draco. _Just_ _stop_.

"Aku membuat ini dari daun teh yang sangat langka. _It's real good!_ "

Draco mengangkat alisnya, tidak yakin untuk menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Hermione. Namun pada akhirnya tentu saja ia mengambilnya –dan juga meminumnya. _It is good._

" _Nice,_ Granger, _really nice._ Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi."

" _Nooo_ ," Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa Draco sadari, gadis itu sudah duduk disampingnya, di atas sofa, kedua tangan gadis itu melingkari lengannya. _Oh damn, He do not expect this._

"Granger apa yang kau-" Draco menghentikan perkataannya begitu mendengar napas Hermione yang teratur. _What, she's asleep? Just like that?_

Lelaki dengan rambut platina itu menghela napas. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. _How can he?_ Gadis itu bahkan menyadarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tanpa ada tanda-tanda Hermione akan bangun. Draco kembali menghela napas. _He sighs all the time nowadays_.

 _Oh screw it_. Draco sendiri sebenarnya sangat lelah. _The party was draining as hell._ Lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemen Hermione singkat, sebelum berpindah ke alam mimpi.

000

Suara getaran sesuatu membuat Draco kembali dari alam mimpinya. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening, tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidur dengan mata langsung menghadap cahaya lampu. Draco mencari sumber suara, menemukan bahwa hal itu berasal dari _handphone_ yang terletak di atas meja. Ia menggapai ponsel hitam tersebut (tidak sulit, tentu saja. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuat tangannya bisa menggapai barang dengan mudah) dan menyadari bahwa ponsel itu bukan miliknya. _It Hermione's_. _And the sounds come from an incoming call._ Lebih spesifik lagi – _a video call_. Draco merutuk di dalam hati. Lelaki itu melirik jam di dinding. _Oh god,_ pukul satu pagi!

Awalnya Draco tidak berencana untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut. Akan tetapi, begitu ia melihat nama orang yang menelepon, ia menyadari bahwa ia _harus_ menjawabnya. _Again, screw it._ Draco menggeser simbol hijau di layar _smartphone_ Hermione.

" _Hermione! Akhirnya kau menjawab –oh hell, Malfoy?"_

Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan perkataan pedas. Ia _jauh_ lebih tidak menyukai orang ini dibandingkan Harry. _Even though_ _both were intolerable_. "Weasley."

" _Damn. So Harry did saying the truth_."

Ekspresi Ron Weasley tampak sangat terganggu. Draco nyaris tertawa.

" _Kau di apartemen Hermione?"_

" _Yeah_." Jawab Draco singkat, sesungguhnya tidak begitu ingin menjawab.

" _Dia baik-baik saja?"_

Draco bisa mendengar nada khawatir disana. Oh tentu saja Draco, mereka bersahabat! " _She's okay_." Ujarnya, mengarahkan kamera kearah Hermione yang masih tertidur.

Ron mengangguk, walau ekspresinya tampak terganggu. " _Well then, whatever. As long as she's okay_."

Draco nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ia mengira anak laki-laki Weasley yang paling muda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu… apapun itu karena Ron tidak menyukai Draco. _But he looks civil, and calm. That's odd_. " _I didn't expect you to say that,_ Weasley."

" _Apa? Kau mengira aku akan mengataimu sampai pagi?"_

"Hmm, mungkin?"

" _Pfft. Grow up, Malfoy. I'm not the same teenager, and so do you. If Hermione, and well, Harry, can trust you, then I will try. You are not my favorite person but, yeah, I can manage."_

Draco terdiam. _That's… really nice_. Selama ini ia berusaha menghindari orang-orang dari masa lalu, mengira bahwa siapapun itu tidak akan pernah melupakan kelakuan bodohnya dan ia akan selalu menjadi pemeran antagonis di dalam kehidupan orang tersebut. _But he guess… it's not entirely true_. _People grew. People changed. And… he did too. Life happens, anyway._

" _That's comforting_." Gumam Draco, tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Ron Weasley.

Ron menyunggingkan seringai tipis. _"Right, it is. But I'm not trying to comfort anyone, Malfoy. I'm just stating the fact. Dan tentu saja jika kau melukainya aku akan menghancurkanmu!"_

Draco mengangkat ujung bibirnya –mengeluarkan _the trademark smirk of Malfoy_. _Harry said the exact same thing._ " _Sure thing,_ Weasel."

Ron meringis. _"Damn. Jujur saja aku masih tidak menyukai seringaimu itu. Oh, dan kau juga tentunya, Ferret. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hermione."_ – _and then he hang up_.

Draco memutar bola matanya. _Of course_. Lelaki itu meletakkan kembali ponsel Hermione di atas meja, sebelum menoleh kearah gadis yang sedari tadi bersandar di pundaknya. Kelabu bertemu _golden brown_. Draco nyaris saja melompat dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Mm-hm," gumam Hermione.

"Sejak kapan?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, entah karena _hangover_ atau karena sedang berusaha mengingat. "… _for awhile_?"

" _And you stay silent_."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. " _It's fun seeing you chatting with_ Ron _without swearing each other_."

" _We did swear once or twice_."

"Kau tahu maksudku." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya. Draco tidak menjawab. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, posisi tidak berubah, hingga tiba-tiba gadis itu duduk dengan tegap. " _Wait_."

Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa –uh, kau tahu, hm," gadis dengan rambut ikal yang sangat sulit diatur itu terbata.

"Tertidur di pundakku _?_ "

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. "Uh, Ya?"

" _You are drunk_ ," jawab Draco singkat.

" _I'm drunk?!_ " ekspresi Hermione membuat Draco yakin bahwa gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat seberapa banyak alkohol yang ia minum. "Pantas saja kepalaku terasa sangat sakit."

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Potter memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan, baru saja menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di apartemennya sendiri. "Harry _did?_ "

Draco nyaris tertawa. _She said that twice already_. " _And you forced me to stay_."

Wajah Hermione memucat. " _Oh my God, I must be crazy_ ," bisiknya, masih tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _You must be_ ," gumam Draco, ekspresi tenangnya berubah tegang. "Kau… pasti benar-benar bercanda disaat kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku."

Hermione terdiam. _Did he just brought it up like that?_ "Aku –aku tidak tahu." Gadis itu memainkan bantal kursi yang ada di pangkuannya dengan gugup. Suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi sangat canggung.

"Sudah kuduga," Draco menghela napas. " _You are doing it again,_ Granger _._ Kau selalu melakukannya."

"Melakukan… apa?"

" _Playing dumb_ ," penerus keluarga Malfoy itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sehingga kini ia dan Hermione berhadapan. " _And playing me. Is it fun?_ "

" _Stop beating around the bush,_ Malfoy," tatapan Hermione berubah serius. "Apa yang selalu aku lakukan?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku dan tidak disaat yang bersamaan, dan juga menghindari pembicaraan mengenai hal tersebut. _You are doing it for a few times already._ _Remember the truth and dare at the workshop a few years ago?_ "

 _Oh shit._ Hermione mengumpat di dalam hati. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya.

" _You got a truth. Someone were asking if you like anybody. You said you like me then, in front of everyone,"_ tangan Draco memainkan gelas di atas meja. Lelaki itu sendiri tampak tidak nyaman dengan apa yang ia katakan. " _You said it's only_ _a simple old crush_ , _no big deal, of course._ Tapi setelah permainan itu selesai, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau hanya menyebutkan namaku karena, _well, you see me at that time. And that's it._ Bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak mempunyai orang yang kau sukai. _I don't know, but somehow it hurts."_

" _You are hurt?"_ Hermione masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Draco Malfoy, the infamous annoying boy, hurting because of her?_ Mata gadis itu tidak berhenti menatap Draco, walau laki-laki tersebut tidak melihat ke arahnya.

" _Yeah_. _At that time I think I deserve the hurt_. _I said so much bad words to you. I'm such a jerk,_ " Draco mengusap rambutnya. " _But, Granger, you did it again_. Kau memilihku sebagai _partner_ untuk _bussiness trip_ , mengatakan bahwa pergi bersamaku jauh lebih baik daripada bersama McLaggen. _It hurts again_. _But I'm not saying anything_. Lalu kau melakukannya lagi, beberapa minggu yang lalu. _I think I can bear the pain, but I'm wrong_. _I can't_."

Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata hati seorang Draco Malfoy, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sudah melukai perasaan lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

" _Well… First I can't risk our friendship. A friendship with you means luxury for me._ Kau cerdas, baik, sopan dan – _hell, you are beautiful_.Kedua, kau tidak pernah benar-benar memberikanku kesempatan."

Gadis dengan iris cokelat itu mengalihkan pandangannya. _Her eyes giving a mix of guilt and embarrassment._ " _Sorry… for everything._ Aku tidak bermaksud –w _ell, you know_."

" _I know you are hurting too. I'm still throwing you insults, anyway. So, I'm sorry too._ " Draco tersenyum pahit. " _I guess we both hurting,_ huh?"

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. " _So the insults were a revenge?_ "

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin. Kau tahu aku masih sangat kekanak-kanakan. _I hate and like you at the same time it's strange._ "

Ruangan tersebut sunyi, karena Hermione terdiam dan Draco tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… _wait, you like me?_ "

"… _Oh shit. Did I just saying that out loud?_ "

" _Yes you did,"_ Hermione menyentuh wajah Draco tiba-tiba, membuat lelaki itu lagi-lagi nyaris melompat dari sofa. Tangan gadis itu dingin, namun tatapan yang ia berikan sangat hangat _._ "Kejadian di _pantry_ waktu itu – _I'm freaking out_. Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu disaat aku bahkan tidak memahami perasaanku sendiri."

Lelaki itu menghela napas. " _That's right_ , Granger." ujarnya, menggenggam tangan Hermione untuk menjauhkannya. _Tidak mungkin seorang Hermione Granger menyukai seorang Draco Malfoy, kan?_ " _It's okay, though_. _We just need a talk_. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

Hermione tersenyum, namun senyum itu berbeda dari yang biasanya gadis itu berikan. Ada sesuatu dibaliknya, yang tidak dapat Draco artikan. " _No,_ Draco," balas Hermione. Draco merasa tubuhnya membeku. _She was using his first name._ "Aku mungkin tidak paham dengan perasaanku sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. _But it doesn't make any sense._ "Apa maksudmu?"

" _I mean… I'm going to find out._ "

Draco baru saja akan membuka mulutnya begitu ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya singkat – _wait. Did Hermione just kissed him?_ Ciuman itu benar-benar singkat, karena saat ini Hermione sudah kembali membuat jarak dengan Draco, _face red just like a tomato_. " _I think –well, I don't think I can kiss a friend_. _And_ -" Perkataan Hermione terputus karena kali ini Draco lah yang menariknya dan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Hermione terdiam sejenak – _before she melted into the kiss._ _The kiss was sweet and all, before Draco pulled the girl even closer to him, making Hermione almost sitting on his lap._ Gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco, _deepening the kiss_. _Draco broke the kiss after a few more second, leaving both of them breathless._

Kedua tangan Hermione masih berada di leher Draco, begitupun kedua tangan Draco yang entah sejak kapan melingkari pinggang Hermione. "Draco, aku-"

"Granger," panggil Draco pelan. Hermione menghentikan perkataannya, menatap lelaki itu penasaran. Draco tersenyum tipis, wajahnya tampak lelah. " _Sorry but_ _can we_ … _talk again in the morning? I'm somehow losing my conciousness_."

Hermione tertawa pelan. _Did Draco put an off to their moment just like that?_ Pikir gadis itu tidak habis pikir. Ia melirik jam dinding –nyaris pukul 2 pagi. _Well, it is super late._ " _Sure_." Gadis itu bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil selimut dan bantal. "Kau bisa tidur disini. Hmm, aku hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur jadi-"

"Granger, _you are blabbering_."

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali memerah. "Ugh, _sorry_."

Draco mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. " _Don't be. It's cute_."

"Hey!" Hermione memukul Draco dengan bantal secara refleks, namun lelaki itu berhasil menahannya. Draco menarik bantal yang masih Hermione pegang, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi jatuh ke pangkuan Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! _That was intentional, wasn't it!_ " wajah Hermione kembali memerah. Draco tertawa. _He always love her blush._

"Um-hm," jawab Draco, kali ini menarik Hermione untuk berbaring bersamanya di atas sofa. Sofa Hermione bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk dua orang, tapi tetap saja!

"Draco, _let me go, you snake._ " Protes Hermione. Namun bukannya melepaskan gadis itu, Draco malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Granger, berhentilah memberontak atau kau akan membuat kita berdua jatuh."

Hermione masih menggumamkan beberapa kalimat protes sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. " _Okay_ , kau menang. T-tapi hanya sekali ini saja, oke?"

Draco mengangguk. Hermione kembali menghela napas. _Such a childish man!_ Lelaki itu menutup matanya, jelas-jelas kesulitan dalam melawan rasa kantuk. Hermione mengusap rambut Draco pelan, cukup kaget begitu merasakan betapa lembutnya helaian platina tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum. Saat ini ia yakin bahwa ia menyukai Draco Malfoy – _or she might even love him_?

Hermione hampir saja berpindah ke alam mimpi begitu suara pelan Draco mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Hermione?"

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. _That was the first time he's calling her with her first name_. "Hmm?"

" _I love you_."

The End

(After Credit)

Ron menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hermione –dan nyaris saja meledak. Gadis itu meninggalkan dokumen penting yang Ron butuhkan di apartemennya, jadi ia menyuruh Ron untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Sialnya, gadis itu merubah _password_ apartemennya (well, sebenarnya terakhir kali Hermione memberitahukan _password_ nya pada Ron adalah tiga tahun yang lalu) dan saat ini tidak bisa dihubungi!

" _Damn it,_ Hermione, _pick up the phone!_ " rutuk Ron. Terdengar nada sambung selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya nada itu digantikan oleh suara seorang perempuan.

" _What the hell, Ron. I'm in the middle of something important!"_ terdengar suara Hermione yang tidak kalah kesal.

" _What!_ Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengambil dokumennya ke apartemenmu, 'Mione! _I'm already standing here for a bloody 1 hour-_ "

" _Ugh, shut up. Ada apa?"_

Ron menghela napasnya. Terkadang temannya yang sangat pintar ini bisa menjadi benar-benar lambat. " _Your password!_ "

Hermione terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa. _"God. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu?"_

" _That's right, my friend._ Jadi apa _password_ nya?"

" _050680\. Itu saja kan? I'm hanging up."_ Dan kemudian Hermione menutup panggilan tersebut.

Ron menghela napas. _Whatever_. Tapi tunggu, kenapa nomor ini terlihat familiar?

Real The End

 _OH MY GOODESS. IT'S FINALLY DONE._

Jujur saja ini adalah fanfict tersulit yang pernah saya tulis. _Too much authors block_. _I'm crying a river rite now_ :')

 _An early birthday fict for my lovely_ Draco Malfoy! Kalau ada yang nggak sadar, _Hermione's password is Draco's birthday date._ Bagi yang sudah pernah baca fict saya di fandom lain… _yes_ , _I love making birthdays into password_.

 _Anyway!_

 _Thank you so much, my lovely reader! Really, I love you so much :)_

Care to review? Saya sangat menerima review yang membangun. _But I need to remind you that I'm not receiving any bash!_ Mari saling menjaga perkataan, _my fellow Potterheads_ :D

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!


End file.
